Beauty and the Hell Hound
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: A oneshot of Jordan Parrish and Stiles Stilinski's relationship. Fem!Stiles and no flames!


"Beauty and the Hellhound"

 **I felt like trying this pairing since Parrish would be the only guy Stiles' father would like and have no issue with her being with. He'd be the ideal son-in-law for him. Please enjoy and review!**

It was on his first week of work when he first met the young woman who would completely and utterly captivate him.

Deputy Jordan Parrish was looking over some paperwork when a pretty girl with long curly dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin with adorable moles decorating her face, chest and arms with whiskey brown eyes stepped through the door, glancing around curiously.

At the sight of the young woman, Jordan froze from setting the papers down on his desk and took in the sight of her, breathing in the scent of honey, vanilla and amber that clung to her.

There was an air of innocence and mischief that surrounded her which made the deputy curious as he took in her appearance, watching as she glanced around the room curiously.

No one seemed to be paying any attention to the beauty as she wandered into the station, so Jordan set his papers down and walked over to speak with her.

"Hello, ma'am. Can I help you with anything?" He asked her.

Looking up at the deputy and appearing surprised from the sight of him, not recognizing him and she gave him a small grin, though there was a glow of suspicion in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here to see the sheriff." The girl told him.

"I see. I'm sorry, ma'am, but the sheriff isn't here at the moment. He's out at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with?" He offered.

Glancing down at her hands, Jordan saw that she was holding a container filled with food that looked to be cut up carrots, celery and a turkey sandwich.

He was confused as to why she was bringing food into the station with her, but didn't question her about it.

"Stiles, how lovely to see you again." One of the officers greeted.

The girl, now identified as Stiles, sent a glare at the officer who strode up to her and it looked like she was trying to set him on fire with her mind.

If Jordan were being honest, he disliked Deputy Haige as well and there seemed to be something about the man that made him want to shield the girl in front of him from the man.

"Haige, it's an absolute displeasure as always." Stiles chirped with a fake smile on her face.

A sneer appeared on Haige's face as he looked the girl up and down which made Stiles glare at him, her fingers twitching to form a fist and punch the man.

"Oh, come on, there's no need for such a temper, sweetie. I'm just trying to make conversation." Haige winked.

"Haige, don't you have some work to do?" Jordan asked him.

They were the only ones in the station at the moment since most of the cops were on duty at the moment, had gone out to lunch or were doing some work in the back room.

It was obvious that Haige had timed things so that no one could stop him from harassing the girl and he didn't think the new deputy would raise a hand against him.

"It's nothing I can't finish later. So, Stiles, what did you bring for lunch today? Is there any way I can have a bite?" Haige smirked and showed off his teeth.

"It's not for you." Stiles said as she held the container to her chest protectively.

"Then maybe I can just take a bite out of you." Haige smirked down at the girl making her glare up at him in hatred.

"And you wonder why you can never get any dates. Back off, Haige, or else I'm telling my dad you're making disgusting innuendoes to his daughter and you'll never work as a cop again." Stiles threatened.

Jordan couldn't help but admire the fire the girl had inside of her.

She obviously wasn't the type who would allow anyone to mess with her, not even an officer.

"Oh, really? Don't think you're above the law just because of who your father is. I can easily lock you up in one of those cells if I wanted. And knowing you, you would definitely give me a reason to do so." Haige warned.

Angered at the threat, Jordan pushed Haige away from Stiles, watching as the man stumbled and nearly fell to the floor.

"That's enough! You have no right to speak to her like that. Now back off." Jordan ordered.

Glaring up at the green eyed male, Haige was about to respond when Sheriff Noah Stilinski made his presence known, revealing that he had heard everything the deputy had just said to the girl.

"Haige! My office, now." He glared.

Jumping to his feet, Haige followed Noah into the sheriff's office and the door was slammed closed behind them as the deputy was then yelled at.

Once the door was closed, Jordan turned his attention back onto the girl beside him and found her staring up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Whoa, you didn't have to do that, you know." She told him.

"Of course I did. No one deserves to be talked to that way. Does he do that often?" Jordan asked.

"Only when we're alone and I don't have a bottle of pepper spray on me." Stiles said.

"Unbelievable. Look, if-if he tries to bother you again, don't feel scared to come to me and report him. He shouldn't get away with saying or doing anything like that just because he's a cop." Jordan told her.

"Yeah, well, I doubt anyone would believe me if I did tell them Haige was bugging me. People tend to believe a cop's word over anyone else's. It's like in college when a student gets harassed by their professor, but everyone takes the professor's word over the student's because of how important they are." Stiles rolled her eyes.

Yelling was then heard from the office as Haige stormed out.

"This isn't fair! I shouldn't be getting punished because of your stupid, troubling making bitch of a daughter!" Haige yelled.

Stiles' jaw dropped in disbelief over what the man said while Noah looked ready to draw blood.

"You're just lucky I'm only suspending you. I could have your badge for what you just did. You stay the hell away from my daughter and any other underage women or else I will have you locked up." Noah yelled.

Startled by the rage in his boss' voice, Jordan glanced down at the girl beside him who was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Turning hateful eyes onto Stiles, Haige looked like he wanted to harm her but Jordan held an arm out in front of her protectively, letting the man know that he would have to go through him first.

And really, what sort of idiot would try and attack a man who was just honorably discharged from the army?

Huffing in anger, Haige stomped over to his desk to gather up his supplies before leaving while the other officers glared at him.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Noah asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. Haige doesn't exactly scare me. He's more like one of those bullies from school who throw a fit when they don't get their way." Stiles said.

"Genevieve." Noah spoke in a warning tone.

"Dad, I'm serious. Peter Hale's been teaching me how to fight. And he's a pretty strict teacher which is fine since I don't want him to go easy on me. I doubt anyone who attacked me for real would go easy on me and I wanna be properly prepared." Stiles rambled.

Jordan simply stared at her, finding her ramblings to be adorable, when he suddenly remembered what his boss had just called her.

"Um, your daughter, sir? This little lady is your daughter?" Jordan asked in surprise.

Blinking at being called a little lady, Stiles looked up at the man and found she liked what he had called her.

If anyone else had called her little lady, she would have felt like they were being condescending and rude, but this deputy was kind and respectful.

"Oh, right, you two haven't met yet. Stiles, this is Deputy Parrish. He was recently discharged from the army and has joined the force. Parrish, this is my daughter Genevieve Stilinski, but everyone calls her Stiles." Noah introduced.

Looking the girl over, Jordan saw that she did look quite young and tried forcing down the attraction he had felt when he first saw her, chastising himself for it.

He had assumed the girl was in her early twenties when he first saw her and was shocked to learn that she may still be in high school.

"The army, huh? What'd you do there?" Stiles asked with a shine of excitement in her eyes.

"I was a part of the Hazardous Device Team, ma'am. I disarmed bombs." Jordan explained.

"Cool. Oh, here's your lunch, Dad." Stiles grinned as she handed the container over to him.

"Let me guess. It's filled with all that healthy garbage I hate isn't it?" Noah sighed.

"Dad, you know you can't eat anything unhealthy. That reminds me." Stiles stood straighter.

She then turned a stern gaze onto Jordan and she held up a finger as she began scolding him, reminding the deputy of his mother.

"You do not let him con you into getting him burgers, hot dogs, pizza or curly fries. He has a high cholesterol and isn't allowed eating those things. Everyone here knows the rules about his health. Just because you're new, I don't want him to take advantage of your ignorance. You make sure he doesn't eat that garbage. He isn't even allowed potato chips. No greasy or salty things. Got it?" Stiles demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Jordan said fighting off an amused grin.

It seemed like the girl took high priority when it came to her father's wellbeing and it was honestly sweet to him.

Noah was rolling his eyes in annoyance as his daughter scolded his deputy and gave him orders on what not to allow her father to eat, but he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Okay, sweetheart, stop bossing around my deputy. Don't you have some trouble to stir up?" Noah asked.

"I don't always get into trouble. Do not scoff or laugh at me!" Stiles huffed as her father started laughing.

Pouting adorably, Stiles then turned and started walking out of the building.

"Yeah, go ahead and mock the person who cooks and cleans for you. Keep it up. See what happens." She called.

"Your daughter is a lively one, sir." Jordan commented.

"That's the nice way of putting it. She takes after her mother." Noah smiled sadly.

Jordan wanted to question Noah about the sad tone he took on, but he kept silent since he was sure it was an upsetting subject.

Over the next few months, Jordan continued to see Stiles around the department when she came in to deliver her father some food or ask questions about his cases.

She even started bringing Jordan lunch as well when he was working long hours which he found to be sweet and tried not to look into it as anything other than the girl being kind.

During the time that passed, the girl seemed to be getting pale and had dark shadows under her eyes which made Jordan worry over her.

One day, Stiles was stumbling into the department when Jordan was the only one present since everyone else were out working or were having lunch.

"Stiles, what are you doing here? Don't you have school now?" Jordan asked as he walked over to her.

Blinking her tired eyes, Stiles looked up at the deputy and nearly tripped over her feet and fell forward which caused Jordan to duck forward and catch her before she hit the ground.

He was stunned by how light she felt in his arms and worried that she wasn't eating properly.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" He asked in worry.

"I-I don't know. I-I keep seeing things that aren't real. I'm hearing voices in my head and I keep having these weird dreams. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I never know if I'll wake up or if I am awake. I'm scared that something's wrong with me." She whimpered.

Giving her a sympathetic expression, Jordan scooped the girl up into his arms and watched as she nuzzled into his chest, whimpering and whining as he carried her outside.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. You look like you're ill, Stiles. You need a doctor." Jordan told her.

"Nurse McCall. I don't wanna see anyone but her." Stiles muttered.

Nodding at that, Jordan placed her in the back of his car before he drove her off to the hospital to have Stiles checked up by a doctor and he called the sheriff to tell him where he had gone.

Later on, Jordan learned about the world of the supernatural and was shocked by the werewolves, the banshee and the kitsunes that were in the town.

When he learned that Stiles was sick because of the Nogitsune who possessed her, Jordan felt angered that the demon was harming her and made her think she was going insane.

She was a sweet innocent young lady and she didn't deserve to be violated by the evil creature.

After the demon had been expelled from her body, Stiles fell into a state of depression and she didn't want to be seen by anyone for a while.

Wanting to cheer her up, Jordan had gone over to the Stilinski house and looked up at the girl's bedroom window.

He knew that all of her friends crept in through her window to speak with her and she always kept it open for them.

He knew it was rude to climb in through the window, but Stiles refused to answer the door and wouldn't pick up the phone when he tried to call her.

Knowing he was now a supernatural creature and was able to easily make the jump to the window, Jordan climbed up the roof and crawled in through the window and found Stiles wrapped up in her blanket.

"Stiles?" He called.

Jerking up from her bed, Stiles looked over at Jordan as he climbed through the window and walked over to the girl.

"Parrish? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as she sat up.

Kneeling down in front of her, Jordan reached out and grasped one of her hands, holding the small hand that had been stained by blood because of the fox and gave her a gentle smile.

"I was worried about you. You've been stuck in here for days, refusing to go to school or eat." Jordan told her.

"Yeah, well, I-I just don't want to see everyone. It's hard, you know, to try and go back to living my life the way I used to after everything I went through. I-I keep having nightmares about it. Every time I close my eyes, I see everything he did, made me do." Stiles closed her eyes.

Tears started to fall down her face and Jordan pulled her into his chest, comforting her as he realized what was wrong with her.

She was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder; he had seen many soldiers deal with the same thing from his time in the army.

"It's okay, Stiles, I've got you. Everything's going to be okay. He's gone now. He won't ever hurt you or touch you again." Jordan comforted.

Sobbing softly, Stiles buried her face into Jordan's chest and clung to his shirt as she let out all of her pain of what happened to her.

After that day, Stiles started to get back to being her normal self much to everyone's relief and Jordan couldn't help but feel like he was a part of the accomplishment.

Then one day, Jordan had gotten a phone call from Stiles who was begging him for help, telling him that she was being chased by a Chimera named Donovan and the deputy rushed off to the high school where she was trapped.

Before he even realized what was happening, Jordan's body erupted into flames, burning his uniform off as he followed the sounds of the Chimera insulting a fearful Stiles.

Barging into the library, the Hell Hound found Stiles climbing up onto the scaffolding trying to escape Donovan, but he grabbed her leg and tried to bite her making her cry out.

Growling in rage, the Hell Hound tackled Donovan to the ground making Stiles gasp in shock as she turned to watch as the two creatures battled on the ground.

Staring at the fiery man, Stiles recognized him as her father's deputy and she jumped down from the scaffolding just as Jordan broke Donovan's legs.

When the Hell Hound was about to use his claws to slash open the Chimera's throat, Stiles grabbed his arm and stopped him, hissing at the feeling of the flames burning her hands.

"Parrish, stop! Don't kill him. We need him alive to find out more about the Dread Doctors." Stiles told him.

Turning to look at the girl, the Hell Hound barred his fangs and growled, but when he picked up the familiar scent of Stiles, the fiery beast began to relax and his flames stopped burning her.

The Hell Hound recognized her.

She was the human he and his human host had found themselves attracted to over the last year.

Jordan wanted to wait until the little beauty was of legal age before making a move on her which frustrated the Hell Hound that wanted to hurry up and claim her before the Alpha werewolf did it or the werewolf with blue eyes or the female werecoyote.

The beauty had far too many suitors and the Hell Hound didn't want to have any competition to fight for her attention.

At the moment though, he had all of her attention and felt quite prideful that he managed to show her how strong he was by taking down a threat to her.

"Hey, can you hear me? Parrish, you're still in there, right?" Stiles asked as she linked her fingers with his.

Whining low in his throat, the Hell Hound bowed his head and nuzzled his nose along her neck, breathing in the sweet scent she had and felt at ease.

"What the hell? Theo never said you had a body guard." Donovan groaned.

"Theo?" Stiles snapped her attention onto the injured Chimera and looked ready to spill blood.

Sensing the girl's anger, the Hell Hound snarled down at the boy and placed his foot down on his chest, keeping him in place so he wouldn't try to attack even though his legs were broken.

"Theo told you to attack me? He's working with the Dread Doctors? Son of a bitch! I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Stiles cursed.

Pulling out her cell phone, Stiles dialed her father's number and called him.

"Dad, Donovan is a Chimera and he said Theo is working with the Dread Doctors. You need to come to high school now." Stiles exclaimed.

When Donovan tried to fight off the Hell Hound, he was met with the former Nogtisune host kicking him in the face, a dark look in her eyes.

"You need to get here because Donovan is subdued. I'll explain how that happened when you get here. You need to see it to believe it. And call Scott and tell him I freaking told him that Theo wasn't to be trusted!" Stiles yelled.

Hanging up her phone, Stiles then glanced up at the Hell Hound that was still growling down at Donovan, making sure he didn't try to run.

"Donovan, as you can clearly see, there is a deadly creature covered in fire that has no issue killing you. So, you're going to stay there and not move or else I'll let him rip you to shreds." Stiles told him.

"Screw you!" Donovan snapped his fangs at her.

"Watch it, pal. I ran a kanima over with my jeep once. I'll have no issue doing the same to you." Stiles said.

Snarling at the girl, Donovan continued to lie on the ground and Stiles turned her attention back onto the Hell Hound.

"Parrish, you need to listen to me. My dad and the pack will be over. You need to turn back. Just relax and kill the fire." Stiles said to him.

Whining low in his throat, the Hell Hound looked over the girl in front of him and stared into her eyes.

"Come on, Parrish, you can do this. Just try and relax. I know you can turn the fire off and on, so do it now. Turn it off." Stiles encouraged him.

Realizing that the pretty human wanted his host to be in control once again, the Hell Hound nuzzled his nose against her throat before he allowed Jordan to regain control and he blinked in confusion as he found himself in the school.

"Stiles? What happened?" Jordan asked as he looked around in confusion.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to find you something to wear before my dad gets here." Stiles said as she tried not to glance down and her cheeks were burning pink.

Glancing down at himself, Jordan tried not to blush as he realized he was standing on front of his boss' daughter completely naked.

Finding some spare clothes in the front office, Jordan pulled them on just as Noah and Scott arrived, rushing over to Stiles and checking her over for injuries.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Noah asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine, Daddy. Parrish showed up in time to stop Donovan." Stiles assured.

Nodding at that, Noah pulled his daughter into his chest and kissed her head and looked up to find Jordan walk over to them, giving the man a grateful smile.

"Are you sure Donovan said Theo sent him?" Scott asked looking shocked.

"Oh my god, yes! He said it was Theo! I still can't believe you couldn't just believe me in the first place. You know every single time someone new shows up in town, they're up to no good. The alpha pack, Ms. Blake, Gerard and Kate. It's pretty damn obvious, Scott." Stiles ranted.

"But Theo was our friend." Scott said.

"Was our friend, Scott, like, ten years ago. Things change in that time." Stiles glared.

Jordan moved to stand beside the girl as she scolded her Alpha for being foolish enough to trust someone who was a stranger to them over her.

Donovan had been tied up in chains and had been injected with a drug that Deaton handed over to Scott to use.

"Parrish, can you take Stiles home? I'll finish up here." Noah said.

"Of course, sir." Jordan nodded.

Stiles was quick to link arms with the Hell Hound and he led her out to the jeep which had been damaged by the Wendigo, but she was still able to drive it.

"Why didn't you tell them about me?" Jordan asked.

"I figured you'd want to be the one to tell them. Besides, you've proved that we can trust you." Stiles informed.

Smiling at that, Jordan climbed into the jeep and the duo took off for the Stilinski house and he stayed with Stiles for the rest of the night, wanting to make sure Theo didn't try to come after her.

Months later, it was finally graduation time and the remaining members of the pack that stayed in Beacon Hills had gotten their diplomas and went off to the Stilinski house to celebrate.

Jordan had been invited and he was smiling as he watched Stiles, who had changed into a black spaghetti strapped sun dress, walked around the party with Lydia Martin, both girls laughing as they spoke about the colleges they were planning to attend.

As Jordan took in the sight of Stiles, he remembered that the girl was now 18 years old and had become an adult; therefore, it would be legal if he asked her out on a date, especially since she was no longer a high school student.

With that thought in mind, Jordan passed by some of the people gathered and made his way over to Stiles, hoping he got to her before Derek Hale did and decided he wanted to be with the girl now that she was an adult.

The Hell Hound growled at that thought.

The werewolf wasn't good enough for the girl and deserved to be with someone who didn't yell at her to shut up all of the time.

"Hello ladies." He greeted making the two girls look up at him.

"Deputy." Lydia grinned.

"Hey, Jordan." Stiles smiled.

After a while, Jordan had insisted that Stiles could use his real name since he felt like they were close enough for that now.

"Lydia, would you mind if I stole Stiles for a moment?" Jordan asked.

Gaining a knowing smirk on her face, Lydia took a step back and her eyes roamed over to where Malia Tate was standing.

"Not at all." Lydia purred as she walked off.

"So, what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Come on; let's go somewhere a little more quiet." Jordan held out his hand.

Without questioning it, Stiles placed her hand in Jordan's and allowed him to lead her into the house, showing just how much she trusted him since she wasn't asking why they were leaving the back yard.

Noah saw them rushing off, but didn't comment on it.

He liked Jordan and he trusted the young man, knowing he wouldn't try anything on his daughter.

The duo went upstairs and hid in Stiles' bedroom where they hopefully wouldn't be disturbed by anyone.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Stiles asked.

Jordan could feel the Hell Hound trying to escape from his anticipation, but he forced it back and smiled down at the girl.

"Well, we've known each other for a while now and you're an adult, so I was hoping that you'd let me take you out to dinner." Jordan said.

"As in a date?" Stiles asked for elaboration.

"Yes. So, would you?" Jordan asked with a shy smile.

Grinning brightly, Stiles leaned up on her toes and kissed Jordan on the cheek making the Hell Hound howl happily in his mind.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that?" Stiles asked.

"Sorry for making you wait, but I didn't want to make a move until you were 18. I didn't want anyone to say anything bad about you for dating a man too old for you." Jordan explained.

"Oh, screw what everyone else thinks. Besides, my dad loves you. He wouldn't have a problem with us being together. I think he'd actually start celebrating the second we got together." Stiles grinned in amusement.

Jordan laughed at that as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, pulling her into his chest as her arms went around his neck, hugging him and enjoying the warmth that his body radiated.

Nuzzling his nose into the young woman's hair, Jordan smiled and felt perfectly content before the couple pulled apart, holding hands as they made their way back down to the party.

When they walked outside together, the pack automatically noticed they were holding hands and smiled at the sight before turning their attention to the cake that Melissa McCall and Noah were distributing to the guests.

The end.


End file.
